


Laundry day.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breasts, Dominant, F/M, Heat Cycles, Love Confession, Lust, Multi, NSFW, Rough Sex, Tentabulges, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kankri Vantas smut fiction.  Kankri has been missing for days and you are sent to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry day.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fiction. I will try to make one for at least each of the dancestor males involving the reader. If you have any other requests, let me know. In this one I thought it would be fun to make Kankri a less than gentle lover. The next one I am working on will be Cronus.

Damn it Damara. It was her turn to do laundry.

You are now completely out of any clean dresses or tops. She was supposed to do it this week but has been distracted with her latest drama with Rufioh so you were now rooting through the chest you kept your clothes in. The only thing you manage to find is a green low cut top Porrim once tried to get you to wear. You were not a cleavage person and hated drawing attention to your general chest area. But hey, you were going to be indoors today so....

Suddenly your communication device beeps. It's Porrim.

"Hey ____, darling. I ho+pe this isn't to+o+ much tro+uble to+ ask yo+u but co+uld yo+u go+ and check o+n Kankri fo+r me? Latula says he has been missing fo+r a week no+w and no+ o+ne has heard fro+m him. I wo+uld go+ but I pro+mised to+ make Meulin a new skirt to+day and I am already behind". 

Well there goes that idea. You text back that of course you will check on Highpants McGashead. That was not fair to call him that. Actually you like Kankri a lot. He is whiny and preachy but you knew he was sweet and well meaning. He was one of the first trolls to befriend you in the bubbles and was always checking in on you. The least you could do was the same. He might be sick the poor thing. 

You head out and you begin to realise that not taking a coat was a bad idea. You start attracting attention from everyone you pass. You were not exactly small chested and this top managed to give you a bust you could serve afternoon tea on. Rufioh nearly flies into a tree, Latula whistles and tells you to shake it, Kurloz signs something about miracles, and Horuss looks like he is going to need a mop. Damn Damara.

You get to Kankri's hive and let yourself in without knocking. You know this will get you in trouble but you are worried he is hurt. You find him in the corner on his respite block curled into a ball, head covered with his sweater. 

"Kankri?", you place a hand on him which makes him jump. 

"_____?" you hear through the muffling wool. "Y9u sh9uld leave. I d9n't want y9u 9f all pe9ple to see me like this". Oh Gog, the poor little guy. What is happening? 

"Kankri, you have been missing for a week. What has happened? You can tell me anything. I'm hip". You hear a low groan. 

"It's s9 em6arrassing but I guess it is 6etter to tell y9u than any9ne else. My......heat cycle has started". 

You knew what this meant. Aranea explained heat cycles to you once. Like human women who reach puberty and get periods, all trolls have a two week heat period every sweep where they basically get strong sexual urges that leave them unable to think, move, or even sleep without getting a hard on. It must be hell for Kankri as he was so insistent on maintaining his celibacy. You bet he couldn't even bring himself to masturbate which would relieve the pressure. He must be going through hell.

"Oh Kankri, I am sorry. But you shouldn't be ashamed. From what I hear, it is perfectly natural and a normal part of growing up", You say as you pat the uncurling ball of wool. Kankri pops his head out. 

"I kn9w, I just th9ught that I, of all pe9ple c9uld c9ntr9l it 6etter. After all, I....". He stops. He looks at you wide eyed, his mouth open. 

"Um Kankri, what's up?" you ask. Oh crap. You forgot about the damn top. Great timing idiot, wearing it around your troll friend stuck in boner city. Looks like the universe really was sticking it to you today.

"Oh Gog, Kankri, I am so sorry. I know it is very low cut but it's laundry day and it was all I had and then Porrim texted and I-HMFPH!!!" 

You were promptly interrupted by Kankri's tongue slamming into your mouth, his hands either side of your face as his mouth smashed against yours with such a force, you thought you were going to be bruised. You managed to pull back to gasp some air, only to be smashed into again, this time knocking you back onto the floor as the red blood troll straddled your hips, holding onto the kiss for dear life. You were starting to wonder what the hell this jackass thought he was doing when you realized that, without even thinking about it, you had started kissing back. Your hands were gripped onto his sweater as he finally broke off to get some oxygen. He almost looked possessed.

"I am s9 s9rry ______. I can't c9ntr9l myself. Please kn9w I w9uld never hurt y9u and if y9u want me to st9p....please make me st9p...". You looked into his lust crazed face and you are about to get him to back off when the words that leave your mouth actually say...

"I am sorry too Kankri. But I don't think I want you to stop". Before you have time to think about what you have just done, he is licking and sucking at your neck. 

"_____, my 6eautiful _____" he mumbles between breathes. Your hands leave his sweater and are now in his hair. Your fingers brush past his horns. " Jegus...FUCK.." he hisses. 

"Kankri!", you grin. "I don't think I have ever heard you swear before! And without your classic trigger warnings, I'm impress..."

"9H FUCK TRIGGER WARNINGS. TELL ME I'VE 6EEN 6AD! TELL ME Y9U WANT ME!!!" he snaps and rips the top right off you. 

KANKRI! WHAT THE HELL?!" you exclaim, amused by a side of the red blood you have never seen before. Your face is redder than a beet and you find yourself pulling his head into your breasts.

His tongue moves its way up the skin of your cleavage, making you giggle as it tickles. He quickly lifts his head to look at you with an annoyed expression on his face. Oh no. Did you do something wrong? Nope, it appears to be frustration on his part as he pulls off his sweater and throws it across the block faster than Meenah can make a fish pun. You are now distracted by the incredibly high leggings. 

"Damn Kankri, how do you make those things reach you armpits?" you ask. 

"Want me t9 take them 9ff?" he says in a low growl. 

"Um...well if you want to. I don't want you to feel any press...", you are interrupted as Kankri removes anything left on with the speed of lightning. "Whoa Kankri! Calm down! I am not going anywhere. Don't you want to take it slow?" you virtually stammer, not really wanting anything to stop. 

"N9", he snaps a little back "I'm s9rry 6ut I am tired 9f waiting. Tired 9f h9lding myself back. I have wanted this since y9u arrived in the 6u66les. This "heat" has 9nly made it p9ssible for me t9 take acti9n". As he tells you this, he has removed all of your clothes. Wait, did Kankri just admit to being in love with you?!

You have never been more turned on in your life. He is acting so possessive. So needy. You have never had so much attention from any man and you are now light headed and horny as hell. You look down to see a huge thrashing red tentacle which you knew was his bulge. 

"DAMN IT KANKRI, FUCK ME ALREADY", you shout, unable to take it anymore. He smiles a huge grin as he starts to slide into you. Despite being wetter than a camping trip to Scotland, he fills you right up and it is a tight fit. Gog this guy is hung. The bulge also moves which is a bonus albeit a sore one. "Ow!" you wince. 

"I'm s9rry, am I hurting y9u?" Kankri asks, snapped out of his lust briefly by concern. 

"No, no, I'm good" you smile. The red blood takes this as his cue and starts to move his hips. It feels amazing as little waves of pleasure take you with every thrust. You can tell he is trying to hold back despite wanting more, scared to hurt you. You let him know he can let go by twiddling his horns which causes him to suddenly buck harder. You close your eyes in bliss only to feel a hand on the back of your head. 

"Keep them open" he says, "I want y9u t9 watch me as I make y9u cum". He speeds up, faster, harder, practically pounding you into the floor. Not once do either of you close your eyes as sweat starts to drip down your naked torsos. It doesn't take long before you are clawing as his back as you scream his name closely followed by the feeling of hot fluid shooting into you as he screams he loves you and collapses breathless on top of you. You lie there for a good five minutes, holding him in your arms before he raises his head to look at you almost with tears in his eyes. 

"I am s9 s9rry _____. I am s9 ashamed. I have n9 self c9ntr9l. I h9pe I didn't hurt y9u. Please say s9mething. Even if it is t9 tell me y9u hate me for what I have d9ne". 

"I'm not sorry" you snort, "As far as I am concerned, self control is over rated. It may take me a week to walk again but I'll live". Kankri smiles and kisses your forehead. 

"I wasn't lying. When I said all that stuff a69ut wanting y9u fr9m the m9ment we first met. I just didn't think y9u felt the same. Actually, I didn't think t9 ask even n9w". You smile.

"Kankri, I am butt naked with you still inside me. I would have thought that was enough but in case you still didn't get the memo, I love you too".

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this has been up a day. You people love the smut!


End file.
